


I Will Not Apologize

by Ah_tevor_gavin



Category: FAHC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FAHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_tevor_gavin/pseuds/Ah_tevor_gavin
Summary: Prompt: The Fakes, one of the most powerful gangs in all of Las Santos that could bring any city to it's knees in one night. The Dusties, a small gang on the rise made up of a few misfits with nowhere to go. Two gangs that had nothing to do with until one night that sends these gangs into a deadly war.





	I Will Not Apologize

3:00  
"Anything is legal in Los Santos if theres no witnesses" I wispered over my com link.

"That still dosn't explain how you got this job and why were missing lunch for it" Williow wispered back over her com back to me.

"Oh will you stop complaining about missing pizza, it's a simple one shot job and keep an eye out for police like your supost to" I snap back

"Will you both stop talking and shut up Baylor and Oakley are almost to the targets room, Willow keep a close look on the alleyway, Kamryn we need you ready" says Jade from a van parked down the street as she watches throught cameras planted in the building as our two spys were walking down the hallway toward the target.

I looked down the scoope of my gun ready to shoot our newest target. Markus K Jefferson owner of a hotel chain a few citys over. He was known for draining his buisnes partners of all there cash and then droping them from the company. You could care less about who he was, all you needed to know was that he had a price on his head that would pay a years worth of rent.

"Baylor and I are about to create the distraction" Oakley said as she pusted the room service cart down that hall. "Take your shot and get to the escape car, Gunner will go around back to pick us up then were off to the bloke who gave us the job to get our moneys worth.

A black crow landed next to me on the cement leadge as I line up my gun to the window just as I see the target enter my line of sight, nows my shot. 

3...

2...

1...

Bang

I watch the window blow into shards as blood seeps out of his head and onto the white carpet in the room. No scream of pain, no alarms, no witnesses. Job well done.

Once the bullet hit Jefferson I placed my gun into my blue backpack. I slung it over my sholder and raced down the parking garage until I saw the black escape truck. Jumping in the bed of the truck and pulling out a hand gun incase any problems came up. Gunner whiped out onto the street at full speed to pick up Oakley and Baylor outside the hotel before they stood out to much.

4:00  
Pulling into the parking lot of an old-fashioned dinner on the south side of town. I jumped back out of the truck looking up at the neon sign that read Flyover a new gem in Los Santos. Nobody dared rob, set on fire or vandlize it. Everybody knew it for it's milkshakes or fires but nobody knew about it's secret owners, The Dusties. They even kept a sercret base under the resterant that only the workers knew about. 

I walked behind the conter watching people sit at one of the many picnic tables in the resterant and headed to the basment stairs. Once in the basment I droped my bag full of guns and switched it for a smaller leather bag to hide the money in. As I was droping money into the little bag I saw Oakley change out of her room service coustume. She pulled on her black croped sweater as Baylor asked me "how much did we make?" 

"Atleast six million and the man seemed pretty scared of me when I picked it from him so he may be an easy robbery target later on"

"I like the way you think" he finished brushing his long grey hair to the side.

"Alright gals and idiot it's time to head back to the penthouse to give the Ray the money, she says she's got a nice suprise for us to celebrate a job well done" Gunner said leaning agenst a wall near the door.

"Whever it is I hope it has wine" Oakley said walking down up the steps.

7:00  
You had expected a night out at a club or bar not flying around town in a three million dollor chopper. Ray was in the pilots seat while you were sitting in the back between Oakley and Baylor. Williow the baby of the group was next to Ray in the co-piloys seat. The rest of the gang was running around on the beach or racing each other on jet skies. The chopper was high in the sky so that you could enjoy the veiw of the moon shining on the sea

You could hear Poppy's voice over the radio "hey it seems were not the only people that came to have a little fun" 

You turned to look toward town to see another chopper simmilar to yours zipping through the sky toward you.

"I don't think-" Williow was cutt off by a loud blaring siren following the chopper everybody was looking at. 

As the other chopper dove down into the mountians for cover you saw a flash of a green logo that you would soon get to know very well.

Before anyone could relize they were being shot at a bullet had shot through the window and hit the controls and you were spinnning down into the water.

"I can't shkkkkk see shhkkk I think she got hit shhhk" Poppy's paniced voice was barley heard before the chooper begain to sink

Water swashed into your mouth before you could catch your beeath leaving you gasping for air and bobing up and down in the water. Your arms and legs fought to carry you to the beach as peices of metal floated around you.

Your feet barley touched the sand before Colt layed you down on your back facing the stary night sky. Your vision began to blur as you looked around. You lokked to your right and saw Colt's shoked face looking to the left and his hands start shaking. You moved your head to look at the sea waves bringing blood to the shore to be soaked up by the sand. Suddenly the night air seemed a littke colder as you got a glance at light pink hair before blackness over took your vision


End file.
